


Radio Antics

by ExclusiveGorgeousGeek



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BBC Radio 1, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, radio show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek/pseuds/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek
Summary: Dan’s a little late coming home from holiday. Phil has to run their live radio show alone until he returns.Fluff ensues.





	Radio Antics

I slide my headphones on and take a deep breath. 

Show time. 

I glance up at the off 'LIVE' sign above the big window, looking into the sound booth. 

I pull my microphone down to my height and watch as they adjust the sound, lining up our next playlist of requested songs. 

I look over at the clock as it ticks down. 

Here we go. 

0:04 

It's silly honestly. 

0:03

Dan and I have been doing this live show for the past two years and I still get slightly nervous before every show. 

0:02

But this has honestly been the best two years of my life. 

0:01

I just wish Dan was here. 

The clock hits zero and the manager flips the switch, making the big electric 'LIVE' sign turn red. 

That's my queue. 

"I'm Phil and you are listening to BBC radio 1! A big hello to everyone who is listening on the radio and to those who are currently watching this live!"  
I say with a small wave to the live camera on the wall. 

"Before we start with our first song of the evening, I thought I better answer the question that you're probably all asking. Where is Dan?!" 

I let out a small chuckle and shake my head, "To Lillian who just tweeted in to ask if Dan is dead, the answer is no.  
Dan is not dead. He's just running late." 

I reach over and hit a button on the soundboard causing a funny 'ohhhhhh' soundtrack to play. 

"Dan went on holiday for the weekend and is on his way back, but ran into some complications on the way.  
Nothing serious! It just made him a little late. Hopefully he will be here by the time this amazing song by State of Sound is over, this is 'High on You." 

I give a small two finger salute to the camera as the electric red sign shuts of, indicating we're no longer live. 

I sigh and pull my headphones off, hanging them on my mic, and pushing it back up. 

I click on the live Twitter page on the laptop in front of me and scroll through. 

I go to Dan's page to see if he tweeted anything about being back. 

Nothing yet. 

Just as I go to turn back, I feel two arms slick their way around my torso and hug me from behind. 

I can tell instantly from the touch it's Dan. 

My Dan. 

"You're back." I smile to myself as Dan buries his face in the nape of my neck and plants a small kiss there. 

"I missed you." He mumbles into my shoulder. 

I spin around in his arms and place my arms around his waist, causing our arms to cross and pull us closer. 

"I missed you too." I say with a sly grin and lean my forehead against his.

We stay like that for a second, just breathing in each other's scent. 

God I really did miss him. 

"And I might have missed this too." Dan says with a chuckle and moves his head down to capture my lips with his. 

I give content sigh and slowly kiss back, savoring the taste of him. 

Dan moans quietly as I push him back a little to rest his back against the wall, bringing a hand to lightly cup his pink-tinted cheek.

Dan slides his tongue along my bottom lip begging for entrance, I don't open my mouth and smile against Dan's lips as he lets out a frustrated groan. 

Dan pulls back slightly, "You're such a tease." He says, he voice an octave lower then normal. 

He quickly reconnects our lips and slips my bottom lip between his teeth and bites down, causing me to yelp out of surprise, giving Dan the chance to slip his tongue in. 

I groan, but let Dan deepen the kiss. 

We both quickly pull away at the sound of tapping glass. 

We both look over at our manger with slightly flushed cheeks, to see her pointing to the count down clock. 

30 seconds till we're live again. 

Dan sighs and pulls me closer, pecking my lips quickly. 

"But I don't wanna." He says with a frown and kisses me again. 

I smile and pull away slightly, "Dan we're going to be live." 

"So?" He says with a grin and pulls me in for another kiss. 

"We have to run the show." 

Dan pulls away and groans, "yeah I suppose." 

I smile at his pouty face and lean back in, kissing him roughly but passionately.

I pull away a few seconds later and walk over to the mics to put my headphones on, glancing back over at a dazed Dan. 

"How the hell do you expect me to focus after that?" He says shaking his head while walking over, sliding his headphones off the microphone stand. 

I wink at him as the 'LIVE' sign lights up and the song ends. 

"You're listening to Dan and Phil!" I say with a smile and look over to the brown haired boy standing next to me. "and Dan's finally here! How was your trip Daniel?" 

Dan smiles at the camera, "It was great," He says with a chuckle then turns to face me, locking his eyes with mine, "but I'm glad to be home."

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! anna here! hope you enjoyed that! if you wanna chat or just want someone to stalk check out my tumblr @exclusivegorgeousgeek 
> 
> till next time my loves!


End file.
